bambis_ohannafandomcom-20200213-history
Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub
TheTrueDisneyKing's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Princess Jasmine - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *The Genie - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Jafar - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Iago - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Abu - Pascal (Tangled) *The Magic Carpet - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Sultan - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Rajah - Lambert the Sheepish Lion (Disney short) *The Cave of Wonders - Monster House *Razoul - Captain of the Guards (Tangled) *Razoul's Guards - Guards (Tangled) *The Peddler - Colpin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gazzem the Thief - Hotep (w/Huy extra) (The Prince of Egypt) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Belle (Beauty and The Beast) and Merida (Brave) *The Two Hungry Children - Boy (The Small One) and Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Prince Achmed - Chi-Fu (Mulan) *Omar; the Melon Seller - Old Louie (Oliver & Company) *Farouk; the Apple Seller - Auctioneer (The Small One) *Old Jafar - Georges Hautecourt (The AristoCats) *Elephant Abu - Doroles the Elephant (Disney short) *Snake Jafar - Jabberwocky (Alice in Wonderland (2010)) *Genie Jafar - Griffin (Quest for Camelot) Scenes: *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 1: ("Arabian Nights")/On a Dark Night *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 2: Mowgli on the Run ("One Jump Ahead") *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 3: Mowgli fights with Prince Chi-Fu/("One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 4: Princess Shanti's Dream *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 5: Tzekel-Kan and Pacha's Conversation/Shanti Runs Away *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 6: Trouble at the Marketplace/Tzekel-Kan's Evil Plan *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 7: Mowgli Arrested (part 1) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 8: Mowgli Arrested (part 2) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 9: Mowgli Escapes with a Old Man *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 10: The House of Wonders (part 1) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 11: The House of Wonders (part 2) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 12: The Amazing All-Powerful Kronk (part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 13: The Amazing All-Powerful Kronk (part 2) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 14: Pacha Upbraids Tzekel-Kan *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 15: Mowgli's First Wish *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 16: Tzekel-Kan Makes his Move/("Prince Mowgli") *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 17: Pacha Rides on Twilight Sparkle *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 18: Mowgli Argus with Kronk/Mowgli Goes to Shanti *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 19: Do You Trust Me?/("A Whole New World") *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 20: Mowgli Almost Spill the Beans/Mowgli and Shanti's Kiss *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 21: Mowgli Gets Ambushed/Kronk Saves Mowgli's Life *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 22: Tzekel-Kan Gets Exposed *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 23: Mowgli's Depression/The Jungle Cubs' Vultures Steals the Lamp *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 24: Pacha's Announcement/Kronk's New Master is Tzekel-Kan *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 25: Tzekel-Kan's Dark Wishes *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 26: ("Prince Mowgli" (Reprise) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 27: The Ends of the Wrath *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 28: Mowgli vs. Tzekel-Kan (part 1) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 29: Mowgli vs. Tzekel-Kan (part 2) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 30: Mowgli vs. Tzekel-Kan (part 3) *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 31: Happy End in Agrabah *Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub part 32: End Credits Category:TheTrueDisneyKing Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs